Bad Boy
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: Blair's up to her old sexy schemes, but with a new man? I wonder what Chuck will think? And with his new "nice" girlfriend Eva by his side, well things are bound to get awkward. Except for Nate who is really just there to finally have his day.S4 Spoilers


Title: _**Bad Boy**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair's up to her old sexy schemes, but with a new man? I wonder what Chuck will think? And with his new "nice" girlfriend Eva by his side, well things are bound to get awkward. Except for Nate who is really just there to finally have his day. S4 Spoilers

A/N: Just give it a chance. I was literally LMAO when I wrote this. Instead of the first wives club it was like the first whores club.

Oh and the only spoilers here are about Eva's character. They say nice and sweet… I say yawn fest.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Wow, so that's Chuck Bass? Never thought I'd see the day," Tara mused as she came to stand beside Blair. Her eyes flickered from Chuck and Eva, holding hands, to the less than interested looking brunette.

"That's not Chuck Bass," Blair laughed breathlessly. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. She only had a few more hours before her mother needed the seating chart back.

Tara frowned in dumb blond confusion, "It isn't, but he just said—"

Blair rolled her eyes. "No, it is him, but not the one you or me knew. I mean he's boring now. He's the type of guy you take to meet your grandmother at dinner."

"Well that seems about right. When I knew him, for one night at least, he was so wild. I got that whole bad boy aurora, not to mention the scarf. Ooh, everything was just too hot to handle," Tara raved.

"Tell me about it. He hasn't been that guy for a while though. First he turned into an ass, well a bigger one, and now he's all holier-than-thou. Dan Humphrey takes longer walks on the dark side than him," Blair smirked.

"Whose that?" Tara questioned.

The brunette held up her hand and shook her head. "No one important. And he'd eventually become a yawn to you too, honey. I suggest fishing for someone else who will get you riled up because he won't," she informed her.

"I guess…" the other girl pouted.

"I'm not saying the bad boy streak isn't in him, but it's pretty much watered down. He's like his father when he was married to Lily Van der Woodsen. Except for Chuck that means acting older than you are, dressing in less purple, losing sexual comments, and just—basically nothing special," Blair explained. She even yawned, though that had to do more with staying up all night.

"You are totally right. I was wondering what had happened and that is the definition of what I wanted to say," a redhead exclaimed as she walked up to him. Behind her came a girl with raven colored hair that nodded eagerly.

Blair smiled, "So I'm guessing this is a reunion of Chuck Bass's former one-night stands?" It was funny in a weird way to her. She knew the old Chuck Bass would have gotten a kick out of it. If they were still in high school she would have joked with him about it over the phone. Now it would simply be forgotten, like everything else he did recently.

"Seems that way," Tara giggled. She then smiled, "I didn't catch your name? Or are we all going by numbers?"

"Oh my name isn't that important. Plus, I'm not really a one-night stand. I mean now compared to how committed and lovey-dovey he is with Eva I could be, but my names Blair—Blair Waldorf," she told them.

"Oh my God. You're Blair Waldorf?" the redhead gasped. All of the girls then gathered in so close to her she almost couldn't breathe.

"Yes, that's me," Blair laughed nervously.

The raven-haired one squealed, "You're the first girl who got Chuck Bass to say he loved you. Not to mention, I heard from the grape vine you also were so good that you broke him."

"Well he clearly isn't broken anymore," Blair muttered sarcastically.

"You're right. You should get revenge. What do you say we all go over there and cause a scene? You know, yell at him for never calling us back," Tara suggested as she started to get more than excited.

"Thanks, but no thanks, ladies. Like I said, don't waste your time with him. The Chuck Bass over there isn't even close to the one who used you. I suggest finding some other bad boy to satisfy your needs," Blair smirked. She put the seating chart in her bag and then started to put on her coat.

"Does that mean Blair Waldorf has found someone else?" the blond wondered. She had such a naïve and strangely hopeful look in her eyes.

Blair smirked, "Yep and the sex is great. See you around, girls." She spared them a small wave and then walked out into the hallway. She had just rounded the corner when she saw a familiar face leaning up against the wall.

"She has her way with me and doesn't call the next day," the blue-eyed boy smirked. He slowly raised his hand from his Armani leather jacket pocket to reveal a familiar set of lacey red panties.

She laughed, looking around, and then approached him. "I know and I'm sorry about that," Blair giggled.

"It's fine. I saw you looking at the guy before we left. It was all for him—well until we got back to the apartment. If you'd be up for another round we could film and send it to him though," the mystery man suggested. His voice was low, husky, and unimaginably sexy.

She shook her head, "I don't want to. I'm done doing things for him." Blair stepped closer to him and his back pushed into the wall. Blue eyes raked her up and down.

"I always did admire an independent woman. Perhaps I'll even give you back your lingerie? As a peace offering of course." He winked and held out his hand.

Blair stared down at it for a few moments. She didn't think he would, but finally went to take it. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand.

"Really didn't think you'd fall for that," the man whispered. He pushed her back up against the wall and took hold of her face with his hands. They lowered down to her neck and then cupped her breasts.

She moaned, pecking his lips. "What can I say? Playing innocent is one of my better qualities." Her lips moved next to his ear and she kissed the side of his neck.

"Among many other," he concluded. Then he kissed her strongly, harshly even. She didn't pull back though. They breathed harshly each time they could momentarily break apart, but wouldn't give the kiss up.

"Let me show you one of my other fantasies," Blair told him. She jumped just enough to clasp onto his shoulders and get her legs around his waist. Her skirt rode up, but she didn't care. She was so unbelievingly wet.

His hand slipped up her skirt and brushed against her panties. "Pity, I was hoping you weren't wearing any. I guess it's just one more obstacle, right?" he rasped.

She nodded and moved her kisses on his neck to his lips again. They started in an intense make out session she never wanted to end—well unless it meant they would do something even better.

But that didn't happen.

"Blair?"

Blair and her mystery man broke apart. She shoved his face into her neck and turned to her side. Eyes widened.

"Nate, Chuck, and Frenchie—fu…funny seeing you here," Blair laughed nervously. She was having a hard time speaking, trying to catch her breath.

"It's Eva," the blond returned.

"For the last time, I don't care," Blair retorted in full bitch mode.

The man with his lips against her neck laughed. He managed to get Blair's nails out of his skin and placed her on the ground. "Don't you love it when she gets feisty?" He winked at the three others across from them.

"I wouldn't know. Though I've heard about it enough to last a lifetime," Nate muttered in a flat-voice. His sex with Blair was always soft and sweet.

"Well, you two have fun. Though you might want to find it somewhere more private. You Americans can be very judgmental. Chuck, come on," Eva announced. She held her head high and then attempted to pull him along.

Chuck was stuck in one place though. His jaw had practically dropped to the floor. He wasn't sure where to look. Blair had sex hair, already. Her legs were on display. Those ruby lips were all puffed up from kissing. God, she looked just like she used to when they—

"Chuck, come on," Eva sounded with more irritation than before.

"Um…right—right," he nodded quickly. He looked away from Blair and then started to go out the door.

"Pretty tight leash she has you on there," the mystery man smirked.

And Blair Waldorf laughed.

Chuck squeezed his eyes shut. It was her sexy laugh. Her bitchy laugh. And even worse, it was directed at him.

Eva stomped ahead of him to the limo. She was sweet, but there was only so much a girl could take when her boyfriend looked at his ex like that.

"Instead of trying to get Blair back—you brought _that_ back to New York," Nate said sarcastically as he patted his friend on the back.

"Oh _great decision_..."

"Shut up," Chuck seethed.

"You realize that was her _I'm mocking you common losers laugh_, right?" the blond furthered. He was rather enjoying it. Chuck always made fun of him and it was his one turn.

"Yes, I know," the dark haired boy muttered.

"Well, have fun. Maybe Eva will have some nice, good old missionary with you again. As for Blair and her new guy, looks like they might just break out the whips tonight," Nate chuckled.

He was only met with the slamming door of a limousine.

"See, not so funny when you're the one who has to hear it..." Nate called with a victory grin.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Meanwhile, Blair had pulled her guy into a door labeled _staircase_. It wasn't like anyone ever actually used it. They had more privacy.

"Well that was fun," he chuckled. His back hit the wall. She was quite feisty when she wanted to be.

"Mhmm and we've got to stop meeting like this. But while we're here…" Blair drawled seductively. Then without warning, she jumped him. But he was more than ready.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A.N: Just for extra fun, tell me the actor you imagined as Blair's mystery guy. Like Chuck used to say, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours…"

Oh and it's marked CB since clearly Chuck is going home with Blair Waldorf on his mind… Even if he's riding with someone else, and by that I mean the boring, regular riding that we all do.


End file.
